


11.04 "Baby" coda

by Kai_2010



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.04, Baby, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_2010/pseuds/Kai_2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean return to the bunker and Castiel tries to heal Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11.04 "Baby" coda

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got the coda thing right. It's an AU, of course.

Dean pulls up into his stall in the bunker's garage. He turns Baby off and sighs, glad to be home. He looks over to Sam's sleeping form and nudges him awake. They gather their things and make their way to the war room, where Castiel greets them. He goes up to Sam first and lightly presses his finger on Sam's forehead. Sam smiles gratefully and he says his thanks and goodnight. While Dean focuses on Sam's retreating form, he tries not to think about the eyes that are gazing at him. He just wants to grab a beer and go to his room without a word from Cas. 

"Dean, is something wrong?" Dean finally looks at Cas, noticing all at once that he looks much better, and that he looks genuinely worried. Dean always appreciated how honest Castiel was. He was like an open book and Dean could always tell if something was weighing on the angel. 

"No, I'm fine Cas. I'm gonna go wash up. Thanks for the help with the case." He says and starts to make his way to the kitchen. He feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns around. He walks right into Cas's chest. Dean makes a move to back away but Castiel gets more into his personal space and tries to reach for his forehead. 

"Dean, please. I can fix you." Dean shakes his head and backs away before quickly making his way to the kitchen sink. He doesn't notice he's shaking until he's drying the cold water from his face. He hears movement behind him and he sighs. 

"Cas, just let me be. I'll heal alright, they are just superficial cuts." He doesn't look at the angel and he makes a move for the door. Cas gets in front of him and he puts his hands on Dean's forearms. Dean tries not to look into Cas's eyes because he doesn't want Cas to see how he feels. He's been sure about how he feels for a while now, he just didn't have the guts to tell Cas. If he was honest with himself he would say that he didn't want to tell Cas because of how guilty he was about hurting the angel. The guilt still wore him down. Sure, he could go into the garage and fix Baby up nice and new. But he just left Cas after he beat him up, didn't bother calling him or anything. Yeah, Castiel could heal himself, but Dean felt like it wasn't enough. That he caused Castiel much worse pain. Dean finally looks up at Cas and he licks his lips. 

Castiel looks quickly from Dean's eyes to his lips and he makes his decision. He moves foreword and brushes Dean's cheek before he kisses him softly. Dean kisses him back and they move closer together, deepening the kiss. After a few moments they break away, breathing each other's air. "Cas, I'm sorry. I should have said it sooner. I'm sorry for hurting you." Cas puts a finger over Dean's lips and makes a shushing noise. 

"Dean, it's okay. I forgave you a long time ago." Dean nods and notices that his face feels normal. 

"Thanks, Cas." Castiel nods and Dean moves to the fridge and gets himself a beer. He opens it and looks back at Castiel. "I have a project that I'll start on tomorrow. I need to restore Baby again, do you want to help me?" 

Cas grins and nods. "Yes, of course, Dean. I would like that very much. I don't know much about cars, enough that had me keeping my car going." He sighs in annoyance at his missing car but soon smiles. "I can study your car manual tonight while you sleep. I won't touch anything until you are there." Dean smiles and nods, finishing his beer. He makes his way to Cas and kisses him. 

"Goodnight, Cas." Cas moves and kisses Dean back happily.

"Goodnight, Dean."


End file.
